Romeo Juliet
by chhavi
Summary: A Love Story Through Time.


Background: In this universe any event from the originals never happened. After Klaus left for New Orleans anything from The Vampire Diaries never happened, although Katherine was turned human and Silas did drain the cure out of Katherine.

Henrik POV

My name is Henrik Mikaelson and I am 500 years old. My father is Klaus Mikaelson, king of New Orleans. My mother is Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson. So as you would have guessed I am a hybrid, a combination of vampire, werewolf and witch. Today I am leaving New Orleans to travel to Australia. The drama here is finally done.

Queensland, Australia

I am here on a cruise near the Great Barrier Reef and there is this beautiful woman here I cannot stop staring at. She has these beautiful brunette curls and a sun kissed skin and an amazing body of a supermodel. I decide to approach her as she is reading a magazine while sunbathing on the deck.

"Would you like some company?" – I said to her

"Yes please" – The mysterious woman said to me

I introduce myself to her - "Henry"

"Charmed" she said holding out her hand and I decided to kiss it. It may seem clichéd but always impresses the ladies.

"Old school" surprised said the mysterious woman.

"Yes and what will I have to do to earn your name?" – I said

she replied with "a lot more and a maybe a few lessons in flirting"

I laughed and moved a lot closer and replied back by asking if she wanted to teach me.

She said "How about starting with some flattering "

So as I stared into her eyes, I said "I'm terribly sorry to bother you," in a low, seductive voice "but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'm afraid but I have to rearrange the alphabet to put U and I together."

Katherine POV

Oh for the love of all that is holy! This man has just initiated an explosion of butterflies in the pit of my stomach and that does not happen often. I blew out a deep breath before shrugging. "Eh. Mediocre. Cheesy stuff isn't great."

Henry leaned back and thought for a second, and then tried again. He crouched down to my level, touched his left cheek to my right, and whispered in my ear, "I'm not leaving without a kiss."

I smirk my legs in an attempt to hide how impressed I was. "Bit pushy," I noted.

"Bit picky," he shot back at me. Then he got up and kept trying. He pursed his lips and said, "My lips are frozen. Fancy warming them up?"

I laughed. "Well, mine are numb."

"Well, then, shall I warm yours?"

I shook my head, still laughing. "Next!"

He thought about it for a moment. "My apartment's been lacking something… fancy helping me find out what?"

I just raised an eyebrow and he understood what I meant.

"Did it hurt? He was serious now.

"Did what hurt?" I wondered, intrigued as to where this was going.

"When you fell from heaven. I mean, you'd have to be an angel to have a face like that."

I burst out laughing. "Hell yes. I broke three fingers and a leg."

He came back to my side and leant against the fence again and said, "Why do I need to know a load of cheesy chat up lines when I already know that you belong with me?"

"Bit forward," I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Who said that was a practice?" He winked at me, and then went to the bar.

Intrigued, I followed him. "What do you mean?"

He simply shrugged, and gestured toward the "Drink?"

"Um… I'm good, thanks." I watched as he bought Blue Lagoon and sucked on the end of the straw. He shivered as he swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing in his neck, and then smirked at me.

"You're crazy," I muttered.

"And you're hotter than the Sahara desert but you don't hear me complaining," he said.

I laughed. "Seriously. Stop now."

He looked at me, eyes wide and pleading. "Give a guy a break? What is the right thing to say?"

I thought it over for a moment. "Um…"

"Admit it, you won't take any kind of compliment," Henry said as we wandered towards the end of the ship.

I grinned. "Not really."

"Well, then, Love, you are not at liberty to tell me that I am bad at flirting." He took a hold of my hand and his was so warm and welcoming and soft that I let him. He squeezed my hand and then brought it up to his lips to kiss the back, again watching my face intensely as he did so. I stared right back into his deep, green eyes, letting them wash over me. Then he pulled me close to his body and moved his hand from mine to my hip, his warm finger stroked along my hipbone. I trembled against him and he chuckled lightly and took his hand away, deftly sliding me away from his body and putting his drink down on a table. I glared at him as he slowly turned to face me.

"What?" he demanded, but his smile told me that he knew exactly 'what'.

I moved back to his side and grabbed his hand. "I thought you were just getting the hang of that flirting thing…" I hinted.

He smirked. "Oh now you're interested. Sorry, my interest wore off a while ago."

I scowled at him. "Serious? You sounded like you were very interested a minute back."

He shrugged. "I just wanted a kiss."

I pressed my body against his, and moved my hands on his neck and crept my face closer to him along with my body and finally he bent his head close to mine and captured my lips with his, and then he kissed me. He moved his lips softly and steadily, varying pressures and making me moan into his mouth. My hands were everywhere; from buried in his hair, to roaming over his gorgeous six pack under his top, to feeling up his ass. His hands didn't miss the opportunity to feel me up either as he pushed my mouth open, causing our quick desperate breaths to meet in the middle and our tongues to engage in a passionate tango. I pulled away as a song started playing loudly. I jumped slightly and Henry laughed (this is when I realized he is a vampire because he wasn't out of breath and was really strong), before lifting me up and backing me against a wall. As the cold concrete connected with my back, I wrapped my legs around his torso, trusting him to hold me up, and met his lips again.

Neither of us paid any attention to other guests on the cruise; we just lost ourselves in the bubble that we had built.

AN: Please give this a chance and any comments, suggestion and requests for this story is welcome. Thank you.


End file.
